


Bad Days Can Still Be Great Days

by LordTraco



Series: Third Time's the Charm [3]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, It's midnight I don't know what else to tag this as, Love Confessions, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco
Summary: Sig has a bad day, but thankfully his best friend and crush is always there to help.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Series: Third Time's the Charm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Bad Days Can Still Be Great Days

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Komainu for the idea and the motivation to actually finish this. Additional huge thanks to everyone on the SigAmi discord for liking my stuff, even if I just tend to lurk and run away. You are all so darn cool!  
> And thanks to every single reader!

Today just wasn’t good, Sig had to admit. There was no reason for it to be bad, it was actually fairly normal. He’d walked to school with Amitie, he hadn’t fallen asleep in class, he’d spoken with his friends, he’d even seen a giant water bug outside during lunch! 

Amitie had been pulled away with other friends at lunch, which was always fine, but that meant that she didn’t see him not so much as smile at an insect. It made him feel worse, knowing that the only way he could express his need for… something or other, was entirely dependent on a single friend noticing the lack of a usual response. 

It was then he started to notice the facial expressions of those around him. They all wore their heart on their sleeves, or in this case, on their face. Try as he might, he couldn’t do that. It took conscious effort for him to frown, and it felt dishonest to frown over nothing. What did he even expect anyone to do to cheer him up if insects couldn’t?

No, there was nothing that could be done. He just felt bad. Sig really wanted to just go home, but he’d promised to hang out with Amitie today after school. The thought usually brought him nice feelings, but today it just felt so hollow. It felt like a chore. He couldn’t cancel because that would be selfish, and what if being around her was the cure? 

He thought about it all through the last part of class, contemplating whether it would be best to bite the bullet and cancel on her and only have to see her disappointed face once, or not cancel and potentially hurt her worse with the empty feelings he had.

_ She won’t even notice. _

No, no, she would notice. She always notices. Amitie knows him better than he knows himself.

_ You’re dependent on her. She deserves better. _

He wanted to feel something at those inner thoughts, something like anger at the insinuation his friend didn’t have a choice in matters, or even sadness at the depressing thoughts. 

Instead, he felt nothing. He felt empty and tired and listless. 

Dottie-bug flew to stand on his pencil when the class letting school out rang. He noticed he hadn’t taken a single note all day, which didn’t bode well for the homework they were given. 

“Hey Sig, earth to Siiig.” When had she gotten in front of his desk? What was he supposed to do, she looked so bright and warm and lovely. 

Her brilliance that normally made him feel content and nice now made him feel all the more empty, all the more dark and cold. She was everything and he was-

“Sig?” Oh no she looked confused, what if she knew what he was thinking?

“Hm? Sorry.” He stretched a little, getting up in the hopes movement would wake him up from the thoughts he kept having.

“Are you alright?” She tilted her head, looking at him, piercing through him. 

“Yeah just…” Just what? Just feeling horrible for no reason? Just feeling unworthy of your presence and friendship? Just feeling so empty that not even bugs or his best friend could make him feel better? “...Tired.”

“Oh, ok. Well do you still want to hang out? I’m ok with taking it easy if you like?" She smiled softer, her energy lessening as if she was dimming a gas lantern. It was still bright and warm, but more tempered, calmer.

Sig felt the first inkling of an emotion tugging at his heart. He liked when she did that. Sig never wanted to change her, but seeing her take a page from his book and calming her aura… it was always nice. It felt special.

_ How happy would you be if she only loved you when you were outgoing? _

He hid the wince at the thought, stomping down on the emotions both good and bad. His brain screamed for him to isolate himself until this feeling passed, but he didn't want to be lonely.

"That'd be nice." 

…

"So… Sig." She was patting her knees quietly in her usual antsy way. He noticed she did that when she was worried about something.

"Hm?"

"I can tell something's off with you. I won't push you if it's not something you want to share, but you'd tell me if you're in danger, right?" Amitie looked at him, scouring his face as if looking for any sign he wasn’t alright. Who could blame her after the potion fiasco and how he hadn’t said much.

"I would. I'm not in danger." Sig was grateful he could be truthful in that regard.

"Good." She looked back to the movie they were watching, not seeing it at all. She was worried about him. It had her patting her knees lightly.

"I…"

She turned to give him her full attention, which caught him off guard. It was only when she put a gentle hand onto the back of his claw that he felt ready to continue.

"I don't feel uh. Good. I'm not sick but I feel… empty." He sighed, displeased with how tough it was to describe this. He wasn’t great at describing emotions on the best of days, how was he supposed to describe a lack of them?

"Empty?"

"Empty. Nothing that should cheer me up is working." Sig met her gaze and looked away. Her eyes were the color of katydids in spring, the color of an iridescent fly in the sun, of the grass they laid in together countless times, just watching the world turn slowly on. He saw those eyes that always brought him happiness, comfort, and dare he say, love… and now…

He couldn’t bear to look at those eyes and feel nothing. 

“Not even bugs?” She asked, slowly picking up his wrist so she could interlace her fingers with his clawed hand. 

“No…” He felt the prickle of sadness and almost washed it away in his relief to finally feel again. “I feel sad now. But I think that’s good?”

“I’m here, tell me how you’re feeling if that helps.” She felt so pleasantly warm, like a sun peeking through a thick canopy, as she pressed her forehead to his.

He sniffled, pulling away slowly. “I feel… like a bad friend. I’m just a black hole you’re wasting your warmth on.”

Everything felt like slow motion, but it might have just been her being slow for his sake. Amitie pulled away, her hand still held in his, and nudged closer a tiny bit at a time. It was as if she was constantly waiting for a no, or for him to bolt. When he didn’t, she put her free hand to his shoulder, testing the waters there. When again no resistance was felt or voiced, she pulled him closer and gave Sig a hug.

“Black holes don’t give such good hugs.” Amitie countered softly.

He put his free arm to her back and squeezed lightly, pressing his chin into her shoulder. His breath hitched a little, but he didn’t break down. There was nothing to break down over. 

It felt so nice just being held, being warmed by his friend’s kind hug. Sig felt his emptiness drifting away little by little, but it gave room for that nagging voice again.

_ You’re making her waste her time and energy on fixing a broken, cursed little thing. _

He let out a little whine and his claw flexed, thankfully unable to close to the point of harming her.

“Sig?” 

“I’m not cursed, I’m not broken, and I’m not wasting your time, right?” He all but whispered. He just wanted the voice to stop.

“You’re not cursed or broken, and I love spending time with you, even now.” Amitie said, rubbing gentle, calming circles into his back. “And I’ve got a fireball for anyone who says otherwise.”

Sig huffed out a laugh, melting into the embrace. He was exhausted and he felt his breath starting to even out in preparation for falling asleep. He ended up fully putting his weight onto her and enjoyed the feeling of going limp knowing she’d support him.

Amitie felt her friend and crush go limp in her embrace and readily steadied the both of them. It warmed her heart to be trusted so fully as to fall asleep against. His breathing was steady and while she couldn’t see his eyes, them being open never stopped him from being fully asleep before.

Emboldened by her past admissions, she indulged in bringing the hand at his back slowly upwards until she reached his hair. She tested the waters by gently twirling a finger around a lock of his hair. It didn’t feel all that different from her own, but it was Sig’s. It was his hair twirling around her finger. 

She’d imagined doing this every time they’d gone out bug catching, just twirling a finger in his hair, maybe carding through it, brushing a lock or two out of his face? It had always seemed so impossible, but here she was. Here she was running a couple fingers through the short hair in the back of his head, oh so gently ghosting the back of his head. Oh how lovely would that be to cradle, to hold him to her. To steady his head as she, perhaps… kissed him?

Oh she blushed at that and tossed away such an idea. As much as she loved him, she couldn’t do something so bold without his consent. Even if she really really wanted to.

She thought back to his words, of being a black hole. Even if it were true, even if all her affections and love could never be returned, she would not regret caring about him. Not one bit. 

“I wish you would give yourself more credit, Sig. After all, you’re the one I love with all my heart.”

“What?”

Oh no.

Her finger snagged in his hair as she jerked away. 

He was staring at her, a light blush on his face. Amitie was a bit too mortified to respond as he took her hand in his. Was he going to kiss it? Did she dare wish for him to-

Sig brought her hand back to the back of his head, getting closer to her in the process. “That felt nice.”

Amitie dared to hope that she’d gotten away with her third confession. Perhaps he really hadn’t heard her. Perhaps… perhaps he had only asked for clarification and scared her and her pulling away had woken him up enough to want more. More… affectionate hair playing. 

As she hesitantly began running her hand through his hair, carding it like a comb and enjoying its softness, he hummed lightly in contentment and closed his eyes.

“I love you too." The look he gave as he slowly opened his eyes again, so full of love, honesty, gratitude, and happiness, it had her heart spinning. "I'll try to be nicer to the one you love with all your heart.~" 

She felt ready to explode right then and there, but his calm passion washed away every spark of fear that tried to ignite. When he pressed a small kiss to her forehead, it finally sunk in. She had confessed, and he loved her back. More than that, he said he'd try to treat himself better!

Her hand tangled in the back of his head and she felt two of his locks swaying gently in a happy way. "Permission to kiss you?" She asked.

Sig didn't respond immediately, his first priority being to tuck a bit of her hair back behind her ear with his red hand. When he was satisfied, he gave the smallest of smiles as an apology for making her wait. "Granted."

It was a chaste kiss on the lips, a promise of more to come. It was the forehead touch afterwards that Sig enjoyed even more, however. Because as he looked into her eyes again, there was anything but emptiness in his heart. 

She wasn't the cure to the emptiness or his self-doubt, but she was the warm sun that made even the coldest day a little warmer, and the green promise of a bug-filled spring after every winter. For her, Sig would face anything, even himself.

The TV started playing a new movie, having played the entire credits. Amitie laughed at the irony. The movie was a romantic comedy.


End file.
